


likely the fluffiest fic I have ever written

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata's sister - Freeform, I don't even know anymore guys, I hope you like it, Kei x Dani, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: So. I've been gone a long time...HI GUYS ENJOY THIS TOOTH ROTTING GOODNESS





	likely the fluffiest fic I have ever written

Kei and Dani were groaning about the early alarm; they both had work to get to if they wanted to go on their date tonight.

“You know your day is off to a great start when you wake up and your first thought is ‘no’.”

Kei grumbled sarcastically into the pillows. Dani stifled a giggle, knowing how much he hated the early morning shifts. After all, it wasn’t easy being a secretary for a doctor. She had to get ready for her own job at a tiny café, but decided to fix their breakfast while Kei got ready for work. She decided to surprise him with one of his favorite breakfasts, fried eggs, over-easy, two strips of bacon, freshly chopped bell peppers, and-of course-coffee.

However, this meant they would have to disentangle their limbs and be greeted by the cool morning air. Kei was still grumbling about how early it is. She looked over at the blob of gray, blue, and gold that was her boyfriend, as she reached for her glasses.

“Dani, love, do we really have to do this?”

“Do you want to keep our reservations for tonight?”

Kei groaned loudly, remembering how much of a pain it had been to get the reservation on their anniversary-wait.

“Shit. I forgot it was our anniversary already, love.”

“It’s alright, Kei, I almost forgot too. But you remembered.”

Dani whispered warmly, as she kissed his cheek and hopped out of bed. Kei groaned as he reached for his own glasses, he loved seeing Dani in the early morning, just after she’s woken up. It was one of his favorite parts of the day. He sighed as he finally sat up, remembering that first day they were together, and everything they had been through since. He remembered that night that she fallen asleep on him, and how he had carried her around the next morning.

Dani was in the kitchen, working on their breakfast. The bacon was sizzling, the eggs were cooking over a low heat, and their tiny coffeepot was working overtime to make their favorite cinnamon coffee. She went about setting the table with her favorite blue dishes, and, turning the stove to a low heat, went to get dressed.

Kei was shaving when Dani came in to do her makeup, he looked at the outfit she had chosen. A pale blue blouse with ruffled, short, sleeves, a nice light grey skirt, and her favorite pair of pumps.

“Love, you look beautiful today.”

“You say that every day, Kei!”

Dani teased him about his compliments every now and then, but she knew he said it because he loved her, and she needed to hear those things from someone. She chose three shades of blue eyeshadow, and got to work. Kei always watched in fascination; wondering how someone who was already beautiful could make herself more beautiful in only a few minutes. He knew how much she loved her makeup. His tiny girlfriend was always looking for ways to improve herself, and it showed. He remembered the first time he had watched her do her makeup, and was astounded at how good she was at it. She was able to make her face look totally flawless, and that in itself was enough to make his jaw drop.

“Kei, I left the stove on, can you make sure it’s not burning? I’m almost done, I’ll be down in just a second.”

“Of course, love.”

He didn’t doubt that she would be finished quickly. He went downstairs and saw that everything was just about ready, but not quite. Or so he thought. Dani came down about two minutes after he did, and immediately set about fixing their plates, the only difference being that Kei had peppers, and Dani had fresh berries.

“Kei, don’t forget we’re having dinner with Tobio, Shou, Tadashi, and Yachi tonight too, okay love?”

“Pray tell, my dear, when you organized this, and how I am only just now finding out?”

“Well…it wasn’t actually planned, we all just happened to have reservations at the same time. So we asked to just be seated together. Is that alright with you, love?”

Kei sighed. He knew how much this meant to her. He couldn’t very well say no, but he knew that he had a surprise planned for her at the restaurant, as well as their favorite bakery.

“Of course, you know I can’t say no to you, love. As long as they don’t follow us after dinner.”

The couple shared a chuckle, knowing full well what would happen after dinner. Tobio and Shou would head to a movie, or go practice some tosses. Tadashi and Yachi would go home and watch a movie, the two of them acting the most adult out of their small group of couples. The two of them doubted that Daichi and Suga would be around for dinner, since they’re both so busy with college. No one was surprised when the two announced that they were engaged, and everyone showed up for the engagement party.

“Well, love. Are you ready for today?”

Kei grimaced into his coffee mug at Dani’s question. He nodded his head reluctantly, and downed the last sip of his coffee, Dani still couldn’t understand how he could stand black coffee. He looked up at the clock, and motioned for Dani to do the same. In their unspoken language, he was asking her if she wanted a ride to work today, or if she wanted to walk.

“A ride would be lovely today, Kei!”

She said with an excited gleam in her eyes. Kei went back upstairs to put on his suit jacket and tie, while Dani grabbed their lunches and her own work bag. Just as Kei was finishing tying his tie, Dani called up to him, and he could hear the tenseness in her voice:

“Kei…come here.”

Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He bolted down the stairs, and saw what was causing her discomfort. Her father was on the news. He had just been sentenced to life in jail. He knew that her father was a very difficult subject for her, and gently led her away from the small television.  He had her sit on one of their favorite chairs, and looked into her eyes, as he spoke the words that would help lead her out of this trance.

“Dani. He can never bother you again. You’re free.”

He knew that she had needed to hear those words from him. Her father could never touch her again. He held her until the shaking subsided, and she looked up into his golden eyes, the eyes that she loved so much.

“Thank you, Kei. I…I think I’m ready to go to work now, love.”

He gave her a look with worry and a tint of anger in his eyes, knowing that she would need to be more careful today. He was thankful her coworkers knew about her past, and they would know to not mention the news directly. But after that episode he pondered if she would be up to dinner that night.

“Kei, I know what you’re thinking. I’m perfectly fine. It…it was just a shock; you know? I still want to go to work, and go to dinner.”

Golden eyes locked with deep green. The anger was gone, replaced with love and concern, while the green eyes showed her steel resolve once again. She was stronger than she was last time, and refused to let this break her down. The two embraced tightly, no more words were needed to understand each other.


End file.
